TwilightFyre's Adventure In PonyLand
by TwilightFyre
Summary: This story was inspired by the g1 pones, and that of my little pony friendship is magic, there will be characters from g1 including my original character. Now where this story takes place, TwilightFyre soon finds herself in ponyland among strange creatures shes never seen before, and she has to prove to them that she means them no harm and wishes to befriend them.


Chapter One

Long ago back in the recesses in time, there was a place called pony land, before the name changed over the years, and the inhabitants there of learned to build homes. It was a time of magic, and castles, an witches were abundant in those days.

But then there were the dragons though they were not in those days as widely spread as they are now. And in those days they mated with anything they could, thus was the first chaotic race was born, and thus begins our tale of one such being...

TwilightFyre glanced up at her father, who was a thousand years older than she, and though her mother had taken care of her, she had eventually passed into that chaotic window in the sky. "I think it is time for me to leave father, and experience the world, I know you will be by yourself. But I hope my brothers can keep you company." Her father was sad to see her go, but he knew that in order to fully experience her chaotic powers, it was time she met the other inhabitants of dream valley...

And so she left her people behind her, and took flight, her mane gleaming eerily in the light of the last rays of the sun, the purple, blue an pink strands glinting along with one solitary black strand that stood out against the predominant color of white. But where her father an brothers differed, she was graced with the paws of several different cats, and her fur and scale pattern alternated at times depending upon her mood. But she had inherited her fathers wings, one was that of a Pegasus, an the other that of a dragon.

However there the resemblance ended for, she had the twin horns of a dragon, with one exception; she also sported the horn of a unicorn. Though her powers concealed her cutiemark, until the time was right for it to be revealed, the day would come that it would tell her what her destiny truly was.

But at this moment, the female was enjoying the wind, and the breeze her keen eyesight kept track of everything, and it was not long into the night until she found a cloud to settle herself on to rest.

When the sun had risen, and shone its light on twilightfyres cloud, she slowly opened her eyes, and yawned. Conjuring up a plate of food, she began to eat. Once she was done with her breakfast. Then she unfurled her wings and once again took flight...

Soon she arrived in dream valley, and there she saw dream castle, where the little ponies played, desiring to make friends with them, she slowly descended into the apple orchard that was nearby. However her arrival had been noticed by one residing unicorn called Twilight, the others had not noticed the strange presence or the energy there of, but Twilight had.

Twilight stood up her peaches an cream colored coat glinted slightly, but her violet eyes betrayed the wisdom she had gained by studying magic. She called to attention her friends. "Fizzy, Gusty, I think we may need to take cover, I sense a strange presence within apple jacks trees."

This caused the ponies to panic as word was spread, and thinking that perhaps it might be a returning foe from one of their previous battles, the ponies fled into dream castle, and nary a peep came from within its walls. Twilightfyre sighed softly as she came out of the trees, she had only wanted to play with the little ponies, having not seen their kind where she hailed from.

Though the only pony to not be in the castle was Twilight herself she had stayed out in the open to see what this new comer would do, and if it was an old foe they could defeat sense a decision had been made to leave the rainbow of light with them.

Twilight glanced upwards at the strange creature that towered above her. "And who exactly are you, and why have you come here, if you mean harm to my friends, we will use the rainbow of light, and our magic against you."

TwilightFyre smiled slightly at the threat issued against her. "I know not of this rainbow of light you speak of, nor did I come to harm you ponies, I simply wanted to play with you, and make friends of you if I could. You see where I am from we don't have ponies like you. Mostly what we have are other beings like myself, and a few dragons of course to converse with. But they are not to terribly smart when it concerns magic an chaos."

Twilight was shocked at this news, this being professed it could use magic of a sort but its magic was that of chaos. "What exactly can you do with your brand of magic?" Though she dimly noted in her mind that perhaps it was not wise to question this being of chaos, or to have her prove a demonstration.


End file.
